


Домино

by ms_bitterherb, Vongue



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Genderswap, Kinks, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Pegging, Romance, Temporary a Girl Jared, Threesome - F/F/M, Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: Джаред всегда остается Джаредом, даже если однажды просыпается в женском теле





	Домино

– Что на этот раз? – зевнул в трубку Дженсен. Он балансировал на грани сна, и лишь возмущение одиночеством в кровати воскресным утром не давало отключиться прямо на линии. Ну, и может быть, то, что он сам позвонил выяснить, где застрял Джаред. И почему, собственно, на мобильный Джареда отвечает не он, а... – Дэн?  
Пять секунд спустя Дженсен уже натягивал штаны, одновременно пытаясь почистить зубы.  
Месяц назад Джаред интригующе позеленел и неделю отказывался выходить из дома, пока не вернул себе человеческий вид, потом у него отрос пучок тентаклей и... хм, интересный был опыт, Дэн не даст соврать. В общем, Джаред оставался Джаредом, и ничего удивительного, что в один прекрасный день он проснулся девушкой.  
– Не смотри на меня, – простонал он вместо приветствия и закрыл лицо руками, отчего из-под нижнего края футболки показалось то, благодаря чему предстояло называть его в женском роде. Ее, черт возьми. И нет, не смотреть было невозможно.  
– Почему же, – подала голос Дэн, – ты больше не Венера в мехах, пусть полюбуется, не зря же мы с тобой полчаса проторчали в ванной. Скажи, красота?  
Но дар речи пропал – рот беззвучно открылся, и оставалось только надеяться, что подобрать челюсть удалось раньше, чем слюна закапала пол. Джаред опустил руки, и подол скрыл украшенный аккуратной темной полоской лобок. Дженсен громко сглотнул.  
– Ты его... ее побрила? – судя по лукавой физиономии жены, ответ был очевиден, но мозг перегрузило закольцованной чередой картинок, словно выхваченных светом стробоскопа: обнаженная Дэн между разведенных в стороны бесконечных – спасибо, господи, за маленькие радости – даже сейчас бесконечных ног Джареда, ее ладонь в пока не взбитом в пену геле для бритья на фоне стройного загорелого бедра, нежное розовое под ее пальцами...  
– И еще кое-что, – похоже, Дэн твердо вознамерилась побить все рекорды самодовольства, а Дженсену срочно понадобилось присесть. – Прости, дорогой, не дождалась. Плоть слаба!  
– Зато теперь я знаю, почему ее хлебом не корми, дай сесть тебе на лицо, – сказал Джаред, и Дженсен наконец перестал отводить глаза.  
Нет, с полувзгляда он его не узнал бы. Лицо преобразилось: разрез глаз, изгиб губ, острый нос, тяжелый подбородок – вроде бы те же, а вроде и нет. Все вместе сводило с ума неуловимым сходством и гипнотизировало красотой, хоть и далекой от журнальных Барби-стандартов. Краска разлилась по щекам привычными неровными пятнами, влажные волосы торчали в разные стороны – вот уж что ни капли не изменилось.  
– Ну как? – подстегнула Дэн. Она воспринимала происшедшее как удивительную возможность, ничуть не заботясь об опасности ситуации для психики обычного человека. Впрочем, Джаред был кем угодно, кроме обычного человека.  
Дженсен потянулся к досадно скрывающей прекрасное преграде, подцепил хлопок, повел наверх, едва касаясь плоского нежного живота кончиками пальцев. Джаред молчал и дышал глубоко, стоя по стойке смирно. Рельефный рисунок его пресс не сохранил, и хорошо – соблазнительная ложбинка легким росчерком тянулась от солнечного сплетения к пупку.  
– Вау, – выдохнули они одновременно с Джаредом.  
Дженсен не врал в постели, или когда события развивались в ее направлении, а Джареда выдавала реакция тела, так что да, в определенном смысле он тоже был честным парнем. Шестеренки в голове взвизгнули в последний раз и заглохли, зато от ладони, согретой теплом покрытой мурашками кожи, прямо в мозг пошла волна возбуждения, даже волосы на загривке встали дыбом. Дженсен прикасался к чужому, но очень привлекательному человеку впервые, и одновременно лапал родного, в любом виде желанного Джареда. Он придвинулся и залез головой под футболку, потерся щекой, пытаясь различить очертания небольших грудей.  
– Ауч! – Джаред втянул живот. – Чудище колючее, – и засмеялся, вздрагивая всем телом. – Прости, Дэн.  
– Да ладно, в этом что-то есть. Так уж и быть, когда снова отрастишь себе яйца, можешь и дальше не бриться по выходным.  
Дженсен взвыл в теплой, привычно пахнущей подфутболочной темноте, куснул под ребрами и решительно вынырнул. Дэннил как раз запустила руку себе в трусы.  
– В кровать. Немедленно!  
Внешне новый Джаред без сомнений принадлежал к женскому полу, но манера двигаться выдавала подвох. Он не успел привыкнуть к другому центру тяжести, весу, ощущению себя в пространстве, поэтому стоило резко дернуть его – ее, черт возьми, ее! – на себя, смешно споткнулся на месте и завалился вперед.  
– Воу, осторожно, – подхватил его Дженсен. – Уж и ноги не держат?  
– Ты меня поймал, – с удивлением констатировал Джаред. Ну да, а вчера они сложились бы на полу нелепой кучей, застань он Дженсена врасплох.  
Небольшая упругая грудь завораживающе прижималась к груди Дженсена, руки сами собой переместились к заднице. Дэннил рыжей тенью проскользнула Джареду за спину, огладила острые плечи под огромной футболкой, отвела волосы с шеи и куснула, глядя Дженсену в глаза. Дженсен бестолково потер сухим языком сухое же небо, крепко перехватил бедра Джареда – нежно, как непривычно нежно под ладонями – и толкнулся вперед, проезжаясь скованным тканью членом по творчески выбритому лобку.  
– Не слишком ли много на тебе одежды? – шепнула Дэннил, привстав на цыпочки. Ее губы двигались в сантиметре от пунцового уха Джареда, и Дженсен не удержался, поцеловал сначала их, потом горячую мочку.  
– Ты как всегда права, – сказал он и, охнув, взвалил Джареда на плечо. Однажды Джаред проделал такое с ним, таскал по квартире, лаская под коленями и время от времени кусая за ягодицу, а член Дженсена терся о твердое плечо под рубашкой, от которой потом пришлось отстирывать здоровенное пятно спермы. Джаред взвизгнул и вцепился в его ремень. Месть сладка, подумал Дженсен, прямо как мягкая – по сравнению со своей мужской версией – попка, которую он с наслаждением цапнул. Джаред снова взвизгнул, а Дэн засмеялась и, сжав одной рукой яйца Дженсена, другой звонко шлепнула Джареда по ляжке.  
– Не брыкайся, а то упадем оба, – предупредил Дженсен, подаваясь пахом в ладонь жены, – и задавим Дэн.  
– А доставка, между прочим, заказана на мое имя! – Дэн снова легонько ударила Джареда по заднице. – Давай быстрее уже.  
– А меня ты зачем подгоняешь?! – возмутился Джаред и взвизгнул от очередного шлепка, – подгоняй Дженсена!  
Ясное дело, Дэннил просто нравился звук. Дженсен потерся взмокшим лбом о бок Джареда. Господи, они еще ничего не делали, а он уже вспотел.  
– А ты все равно тяжелый.  
Гладкая нога угрожающе сместилась в направлении натянутой членом ширинки.  
– Не смей говорить, что я толстая!  
Дэннил расхохоталась.  
– Ты обзавелся грудью пару часов назад, а думаешь как настоящая женщина, – поддела она.  
Дженсен почувствовал, как Джаред набирает воздуха, и беспощадно лишил его возможности ответить, ринувшись в спальню. Джаред обмяк, но когда Дженсен собирался плюхнуть его на матрас, вывернулся как кошка и, опрокинув Дженсена на кровать, взобрался сверху. Дженсена пригвоздило – взглядом. Хищным, голодным, совсем не женским, таким, от которого разъезжались ноги, а в паху начинало сладко тянуть. После такого взгляда Дженсен готовился целый день ходить медленно и осторожно и садиться только на краешек стула. Джаред-девушка был восхитителен и совершенен, и Дженсен хотел использовать предоставленную возможность сполна, но, но... Взгляд непроизвольно метнулся вниз и обратно к лицу, по которому расплылась широченная ухмылка. Черт. Догадался?  
– Дэ-эн, – на тон выше протянул Джаред.  
– Да, хорошая? – протянула она, забираясь на кровать – уже восхитительно голая, бесподобно бесстыдная и прекрасная, как сбывшаяся мечта.  
– Что тебе сказал менеджер?  
– Что курьер появится в течение часа, – Дэннил придвинулась на коленях и, стрельнув в Дженсена глазами, прижалась губами к губам Джареда.  
Черт возьми, даже в тентаклевый уикенд, когда ему помогали две пары рук и с десяток пронырливых щупалец, Дженсен не раздевался с такой скоростью!  
– Девочки, кхм, – голос охрип, как после минета, – а как же я?  
– Не волнуйся, – Дэн соизволила оторваться от Джареда, чтобы снять с него футболку, – мало не покажется.  
От обещания в ее тоне по телу побежали мурашки.  
– Сюрприз?  
– Вообще-то, это была идея Джареда. Бедняга очень переживал, что ты расстроишься и почувствуешь себя обделенным, – Дэннил заставила его поднять колени и усадила Джареда на него верхом. От предвкушения и влажной скользкой тяжести на животе Дженсен едва не кончил. – У него, видишь ли, были на тебя планы, и мы решили, что не стоит от них отказываться из-за мелочей.  
– Не мелочи, – Дженсен положил руки на чудесные маленькие груди с твердыми сосками и прикрыл глаза, – а подарок судьбы.  
– Рада, что ты с нами согласен, – улыбнулась Дэннил и собралась было поцеловать Дженсена, но раздался звонок в дверь. – О, кажется, принесли!  
«Что там?» – хотелось спросить в спину убегающей Дэннил, но Джаред сполз на матрас, устроился между ног Дженсена, развел его ягодицы и бесцеремонно прижался раскрытым ртом прямо к дырке. Дженсен взвился на кровати, безмолвно глотнул воздух и вцепился в простыню. Глаза закрылись, и если бы он не взял себя в руки, то мог бы забыть о новом облике Джареда: язык с прежней уверенностью ласкал вход, напористо погружался внутрь, скользил вдоль тепло и влажно, сводил с ума. Бедра невольно подбросило, и в ягодицы цепко впились, возвращая на место, непривычно маленькие пальцы. Дженсен всхлипнул, мотнул головой и напоролся взглядом на Дэннил.  
Она держала средних размеров коробку, одежды на ней не прибавилось. Интересно, дверь курьеру она открывала голой?  
Хотя нет, не интересно. Джаред, прихватив губами мошонку, переместился выше, лизнул головку и одновременно ввинтился в раздразненный вход пальцами. Коробка грохнулась об пол, матрас слегка спружинил под дополнительным весом, и Дэннил, будто мало было лавины ощущений, нырнула к Джареду, мокро целуя в губы вокруг головки члена.  
Они и раньше изводили его двумя языками сразу, и это было хорошо, хорошо настолько, что он просто плевал на гордость и разрешал себе кончить быстро, а потом лежал, вздрагивая как желе от отголосков удовольствия, пока Дэн скакала на Джареде, срывающимся на стоны голосом рассказывая, как глубоко достает его член. Дженсена хватало лишь на «Я знаю, детка», отчего Джареду вечно становилось смешно. Он сжимал губы, надувал щеки и трясся всем телом, запуская оргазм Дэннил. Цепная реакция, принцип домино... Сработает ли он, когда одна из костяшек весит меньше и выглядит иначе?  
– Кончу, – предупредил Дженсен.  
– Не сейчас, – рявкнул Джаред. От знакомой интонации в незнакомом голосе Дженсена опять закоротило.  
– Какая строгая у нас девочка, – засмеялась Дэн, обдавая дыханием мокрый член. – А я думала, твои яйца куда-то делись.  
– Ну, – Джаред опустил взгляд, как заправская кокетка, – главное, твои, железные, всегда при тебе.  
Дженсен, похоже, единственный не испытывал желания мериться яйцами – да он первый расписался бы в их отсутствии, вернуть бы на место оба заболтавшихся языка. Он недовольно заворчал, перевел жалобный взгляд с одной мучительницы на другую и получил желаемое. Дэннил, закусив губу, несильно шлепнула Джареда, потянула, показывая, чего хочет. Джаред послушно перевернулся и перекинул бедро через голову Дженсена.  
– Присаживайся, – велела она и нажала на голову Джареда, надевая его ртом на член Дженсена.  
Дженсен приник жадно к влажному, нежному, незнакомо-восхитительно вкусному, толкнулся внутрь языком и в тот же миг Дэннил вернула движение, будто чувствовала через Джареда. Дженсен попытался сдержаться, попытался вдохнуть глубоко – и захлебнулся запахом Джареда. Тот завибрировал горлом вокруг головки, Дэннил, сменив язык пальцами, снайперски толкнулась в чувствительную точку, и Дженсена размазало оргазмом в неразумное беспозвоночное.  
Два обижено-возмущенных возгласа прозвучали в унисон.  
Дженсен бы извинился, если бы не был занят – очень непросто восстановить сбившееся дыхание, не отрываясь от поставленной женой задачи. К тому же Джаред в порыве чувств сместился ближе и ниже, и больше не нужно было напрягать шею. Еще бы капельку везения – тогда он был бы как Джаред и быстренько отрастил себе что-нибудь дополнительное – для Дэн.  
– Ставлю десятку, ты мечтаешь как минимум о втором языке, – озвучила она его мысли. Иногда даже страшно становилось, не досталась ли ему телепатка. – Не переживай, у меня есть штучка не хуже.  
Джаред, который теперь ритмично покачивался и охал на каждое движение языка, закрывал обзор, но характерное жужжание на грани слышимости говорило о многом. Дженсен представил, как Дэн разлеглась в кресле, устроив ноги на подлокотниках, вставила в себя вибратор. На этой стадии она никогда не церемонилась, не водила головкой по клитору или вдоль губ, она уже наигралась и хотела кончить поскорее.  
На бедро шлепнулось что-то маленькое и твердое.  
– Джей, помоги, – приказала Дэннил.  
Джаред наклонился немного, меняя угол, и перестал опираться на руки.  
– Да. Не так, быстрее.  
Дженсен знал этот тон, Дэн обожала командовать, а в минуте от оргазма дала бы фору любому сержанту. Джаред тоже был в курсе и очень заводился, даже если только что кончил. Слабые попытки его опадающего члена сразу принять боевую стойку завораживали. Вот и сейчас – никакого члена – Джаред легонько сжался на языке и под длинный стон Дэннил стиснул Дженсену бока коленями.  
Как бы ни был велик соблазн подсмотреть за Дэн, Дженсен решил не распыляться: перехватил бедра Джареда покрепче, чтобы не вырвался, и принялся мелко-мелко вылизывать клитор. Джаред аж замяукал, забился, пытаясь то ли вывернуться, то ли прижаться ближе. Дождавшись, пока дрожь пройдет, а стоны станут почти болезненными, Дженсен сгрузил с себя обмякшее тело и метнулся взглядом к креслу. Пустому.  
Дэн поймала его врасплох. Когда внутрь почти без усилия проскользнул округлый прохладный предмет, Дженсен едва удержался, чтобы инстинктивно не сдвинуть ноги – день бы закончился очень быстро и, вероятно, в больнице.  
– Предупреждать же... – Дженсен захлебнулся воздухом – коварная женщина опять ударила под дых. От вибрации нервные окончания вспыхнули удовольствием, перед глазами замерцали огоньки.  
– Хороший, – шепнула Дэн, ласково погладив по бедру.  
– Хоро-оший, – отозвался эхом Джаред.  
– Так, ты, – Дэн переключилась на него и невзначай нажала кнопку на пульте, отчего вибрация внутри Дженсена усилилась, а член шевельнулся, наливаясь кровью. – Иди сюда.  
Она притянула Джареда в мокрый поцелуй и, хотя зрелище было гипнотическим, Дженсен успел заметить, как она запустила руку в коробку, которая мистическим образом перекочевала на кровать.  
Дженсен вытер лицо о ляжку Джареда, наслаждаясь гладкостью кожи. Однажды они развели Джареда на чулки с подвязками, и он брил ноги, «чтобы красиво» – от красоты дух захватывало, черт возьми, – но иначе, чем сейчас. Хотя бы потому что виброяйцо сидело в собственной заднице и не обращать на него внимание становилось труднее с каждой секундой.  
– Колючка, – чудесная ляжка отодвинулась, – фу.  
– Неженка, – Дженсен потянул ляжку обратно и мстительно прошелся подбородком пониже скользкого пятна. – Только что ты пел совсем другую песню.  
Джаред как-то странно охнул, так что Дженсен повторил и получил второе сдавленное «ох».  
– У нашей девочки, – оторвавшись от ключицы Джареда, Дэннил выделила голосом последнее слово, – эрогенные зоны поменялись. – Попробуй ладони, я не успела проверить.  
Дженсен послушно подполз на спине, стараясь не елозить задом, чтобы игрушка не переместилась внутри и не подтолкнула к очередной слишком скорой разрядке, поймал руку Джареда, необычно маленькую, но с мозолями от штанги в привычных местах. Ладонь казалась родной и чужой одновременно, нужно было непременно проверить, поменялся ли вкус.  
Он начал от запястья – легко коснулся губами над голубыми жилками и, нажав сильнее, изнанкой нижней съехал в серединную впадину. На пересечении знакомых линий было солоно и сладко, и очень-очень громко – Джаред ойкнул и отнял руку. Пятна румянца, которые не успели сойти после оргазма с груди и лица, стали ярче.  
– Не надо, – взмолился он, – это слишком...  
Но черта с два Дженсен собирался его слушать. У него были планы на шершавые подушечки и прозрачную кожу между тонкими пальцами – настоящий деликатес. Раз уж члена сегодня не обломится, сойдут и другие части тела подходящей формы. Оральная фиксация суровая штука, а он привык принимать себя таким, какой есть.  
Перехватив узкое запястье чуть крепче, чем следовало, Дженсен вернулся к упоительному занятию. Джаред сжал губы, задышал через нос глубоко и шумно. Дэннил передвинулась ему за спину, и, мурлыкая, играла с напряженными темно-розовыми сосками, вылизывала длинную шею. Джаред захватил львиную долю ее внимания, в чем трудно было ее винить. Протянув свободную руку, он переплел пальцы с пальцами Дэн на груди Джареда, сжал легонько, не отрываясь от изучения ладони языком. Он настолько увлекся, что почти забыл о жужжащей внутри игрушке, чем Дэннил и воспользовалась. Вибрация резко усилилась, и Дженсена подбросило на кровати.  
– Хватит, – взмолился он. – Я ничего не успею.  
– Как не успеешь? – заволновался Джаред, выпутываясь из рук Дэн. – Я хочу, я же еще хочу...  
– Настоящего члена?– Дэн разочарованно щелкнула пультом, запустила руку Дженсену между ног, и внутри разом стало невыносимо пусто. – Ладно, сегодня твой день. Я придумаю, как развлечься.  
На кровать шлепнулся внушительных размеров дилдо с ворохом ремешков-застежек. Рот Дженсена непроизвольно наполнился слюной. Это ведь для него, для него, да?  
Взгляд Дэннил был чертовски красноречив.  
Пока Дженсен моргал и сглатывал, чтобы не скулить от нетерпения, она споро, будто всю жизнь лишь тем и занималась, принялась застегивать на Джареде ремешки, успевая там погладить, здесь сжать, а тут даже щипнуть. Стоило Джареду шевельнуться или, не дай бог, потянуться руками, она шлепала его, чтоб неповадно было. Розовые пятна между черных ремней смотрелись очень вдохновляюще.  
– Я тебя люблю, – не выдержал Дженсен. Брови Дэн почти сошлись над переносицей, так что он поспешил добавить, глядя на Джареда: – и тебя люблю. Обожаю вас обоих.  
– И мы тебя, – ответила за двоих Дэн. Порывшись в коробке, она коленом растолкала ноги Джареда и нажала ему спину, чтобы немного наклонился. Искусственный член качнулся, как живой.  
– Что... О... – Джаред вытаращил глаза и зажмурился почти сразу, когда она один за другим протолкнула в него три перламутрово-розовых шарика.  
– Не вздумай выронить! А теперь давай, сделай нашему Дженсену хорошо, – Дэннил посчитала инструктаж законченным. Она крепко поцеловала Джареда в губы и с довольным видом вытянулась на кровати, поигрывая розовым же брелком с парой кнопок. Что ж, похоже, самое интересное действительно впереди.  
Джаред сосредоточенно хмурил брови, кусал губы и так напряженно заглядывал Дженсену в глаза, будто пытался рассмотреть сквозь них мозг, наличие которого сейчас стояло под большим вопросом. Дженсен долго не вытерпел и разулыбался – хоть идиотский гогот сдержать вышло, и на том спасибо.  
– Джей, это же просто я. Ты знаешь, как я люблю. Все хорошо.  
Джаред сдул прядь с потного лба и резко втолкнулся до конца, заставив Дженсена охнуть.  
– Тебе легко говорить. Я же не чувствую ничего-о-о...  
– Теперь чувствуешь? – озабоченно помахала пультом Дэн.  
– Д-д-дженсена не чувствую... – едва слышно выдавил Джаред. Вибрация через него передавалась Дженсену, и Джаред на мгновение показался настолько нежным, растерянным, чувствительным, настолько... девушкой, что Дженсен притянул его за шею в глубокий ласковый поцелуй, а после шепнул в губы:  
– Сильнее, детка. А то я подумаю, что ты расстался с былой сноровкой.  
Джаред рыкнул – в женском исполнении вышло куда очаровательнее, чем должно было – и наглядно показал Дженсену, как тот ошибается.  
У Дэннил – без сомнений, заказывала она – был отличный глазомер. Временная форма Джареда создавала для дилдо эффектный фон, отчего он казался больше, чем в действительности. На самом деле настоящий член Джареда не уступал игрушке в размере, разве что температура отличалась, и то лишь вначале, так что разницы почти не чувствовалось. Но сама мысль, что тело привычно сжимается на страпоне, основание которого упирается Джареду в клитор, заводила до звезд в глазах.  
Целую минуту спустя Дженсен догадался выбить из-под Джареда руки и обнять его ногами. Легче, тоньше, уже, нежнее, глаже – контрастом с любимым ритмом, сопением и соленой капелью, разве что теперь с острого кончика носа капало не на лоб, а в ямку между ключиц. Нервные окончания взвыли на высокой ноте, будто недавний оргазм приснился, а не накрыл с головой как персональное цунами удовольствия. Картинка расплывалась, но Дженсен изо всех сил впитывал закушенную нижнюю губу, пунцовые скулы, поглотившие радужку зрачки в еще более лисьих, чем обычно, глазах.  
– Скажи что-нибудь, – задыхаясь, попросил он – новый голос щекотной кисточкой скользил по коже, что в сочетании с тем, как по груди ерзали твердые соски, запускало очень интересные ощущения.  
– Семьдесят семь – Миссисипи – семьдесят восемь – Миссисипи – семьдесят девять... – послушно забубнил Джаред, двигая бедрами на каждый счет.  
– Дженсен, – скомандовала Дэннил, – кончай на сто!  
Она его переоценивала. Или ненавидела. Или и то и другое – в любом случае, на девяносто зрение уже не фокусировалось, пресс мелко дрожал от напряжения, а в висках грохотало – наверняка сперма грозила хлынуть из ушей. Рука соскользнула со спины Джареда, привычно прошлась между ягодиц, более круглых и мягких, чем обычно, и шелковое ощущение под руками делу совершенно не помогло.  
– Девяносто пять – Мис-си-си... и-и-пи... – выдохнул Джаред в ухо и куснул мочку.  
Легкая боль отрезвила. Дженсен мотнул головой, поймал за бедро Дэн, и дернул к себе. Она ойкнула, но не воспротивилась, послушно убрала игрушку, впуская в себя вместо нее пальцы Дженсена, и с ощущением трепещущей горячей влаги вокруг, заполненности и давления изнутри, ровно на сто Дженсен отпустил себя, падая в бурный поток «Миссисипи».  
Нет, была первая мысль, она очень его любила и знала, как никто другой. Ну, ладно, Джаред мог составить ей конкуренцию в викторине «Дженсен Росс Эклз – друг, муж, любовник».  
– Получилось, – озвучил он вторую мысль одновременно с выдохом жены:  
– Хорошо.  
Джаред тяжело шевельнулся, съезжая Дженсену между ног, отчего игрушка медленно выползла наружу, и припечатал с довольной улыбкой:  
– Как всегда.  
Дэн соскользнула с кровати – сразу в душ, конечно – по пути с намеком встряхнув коробку, мол, не все успели опробовать. Дженсен притянул Джареда обратно на себя, потного, липкого, чем только не перепачканного и куда более довольного, чем полагалось мужчине, лишившемуся члена.  
– Фу, – сказал Джаред, прилипнув грудью к груди, и Дженсен на мгновение испугался, что тот и вправду стал настоящей женщиной и сейчас тоже сбежит смывать с себя пот, грязь и прочие следы хорошо проведенного времени.  
Но Джаред повозился, устраиваясь удобнее, уткнулся макушкой Дженсену под подбородок и обмяк, явно собираясь вздремнуть.  
К счастью, что бы ни случилось, Джаред оставался Джаредом.


End file.
